Episode 8326 (19th February 2014)
Plot Fiz continues to worry about Roy. Owen presses Tina about overdue rent and suggests she gets a flatmate. Steve, Tracy and Amy don Victorian regalia for the activity day at the Museum of Science and Industry. Tracy mocks Steve for dressing like a pimp. When they get there, they discover only the staff are dressed up and Amy has pulled a fast one. Gloria is upset about losing Ritchie and Dennis but puts on a front. Stella warns her about meddling again. Visitors think Steve and Tracy are staff. Steve decides to enjoy himself and explains the background of the steam engines to the visitors. When one question stumps him, Roy appears and gives a full, concise explanation. Steve and Tracy tell Roy about everyone worrying about him and thinking he was dead. Roy loses himself in the crowd while the pair argue. Gloria overhears Stella telling Rita that Gloria can be ruthless when it comes to men. Stella tells Gloria to stop chasing rainbows but she refuses to give up on her dreams. Steve tells Roy's friends that he's alive but not all there. Roy returns to the Street. Todd continues to pretend to Marcus that he's upset over his dad and gets Marcus to agree to go for a drink. Roy says he's been staying in a B&B near the museum and his shopping bag was stolen. He's surprised to find the police and his friends thought he could have committed suicide. He is sorry. Marcus tells Todd he's sad that his relationship with his dad has improved because he's with Maria. Todd confesses to Sean he's in love with someone else. Sean agrees not to tell anyone. Roy opens his gift from Hayley and is thrilled with it. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *Staff - Samantha Edwards *Visitor - Nadia Albina *Tourist 1 - Michael Siegel *Tourist 2 - Nadhir Rojas Places *Coronation Street exterior *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Museum of Science and Industry Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve, Tracy and Amy are admiring steam engines at the museum when they suddenly find Roy by their side, but he vanishes into the crowd and later turns up unannounced at the cafe. Todd tricks Marcus into going for a drink on the pretext he needs to talk about his real father; and Izzy tells Owen he can trust Anna, no matter what Phelan's game is. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,860,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2014 episodes